Catalina Fox  The secret to Carmelita Montoya Fox
by escamval13
Summary: Carmelita Montoya Fox has a twin sister that's no one heard and she's never talked about for one reason. Catalina Fox is THIEF. What happens when the Cooper Gang meets her. What happens when Neyla returns for revenge and takes the wrong twin? SlyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Today April 13. Today was my birthday and I had just stolen the Crystal Rose from a criminal thief that goes by the name of Fero. It means "Thief" in Latin. I decided I was gonna pay my dear twin sister a little happy birthday visit.. I quickly ran on rooftops to the police station silent as nothing. I finally made my way in through a small crack in the window into Carmelita's office. I knocked on the door then jumped in the ceiling hanging on with my claws. She opened the door stunned that no one was there so I took that as a small opportunity to go in. I leaped quietly to the ground so when she turned around she was staring at me in shock. "Hello, Dear sister" She was still stunned. "Wha-Get out! You have no right in here and you are no sister of mine!" Carmelita said with venom in her voice. "Ow. That hurts you know" I wasn't trying to be funny, I was being dead seriously. "It's true" She said coldly. That was it! "Well its not my fault I was gonna turn out this way and it's not my fault you're a black and white cop!" I placed the rose on her desk with my calling card that said "Happy Birthday!" on the back, took her jacket and left. The only reason I took her jacket was because it was pouring outside. I needed to get to my secret house well it wasn't really house it was a cabin but its home. I was running on the roof tops with the Blue Heart (Also stole from Fero) on my back. I was almost there when I was pulled to the side. "Well, well miss Fox, you change sides of the law?" A racoon said eying the Blue Heart. "Back off, Racoons! I always been on this side of the law" He came closer to me and I realized who this was. Sly Cooper. "Hmm, are you sure? The last time I checked you were Inspector Fox?" He thought I was Carmelita. The thought of her made me angry. I pointed my ears back and bared my teeth the thought of her. "Obviously Carmelita never told you about me. I'm Catalina Fox a thief and the twin of Carmelita!" I spat the name. Then I tried to get away but he held my arm. "Let go!" I shouted at him.  
>Sly was in shock trying to process this. "You're Carmelita! If you were her twin then she would of told me about you!" Now he was a little angry. "Oh yeah she would talk to about me a thief when she's a black and white cop! Carmelita was the reason my family disowned me!" I was furious and tears were threatening to spill. "Prove it. Come with me and my friend will give you a blood test" He wasn't as angry but really surprised. "I don't have to prove ANYTHING!" I kicked him the ribs, left my calling card, and disappeared to my safe house before he released I was gone.<p>I was in my safe house crying. My father disowned me. When I was fourteen, because I told Carmelita I wanted to be thief that steals from criminals instead of ordinary people.<br>They even brought me to an orphanage, because of her. Carmelita Montoya Fox changed my life forever. I was deep in thought when someone put there hands in front of my eyes.  
>My reflexes alerted and kicked the person. I heard a groan and saw Cooper laying on the ground. "Cooper what are you doing here? Get out!" I shouted. "I-wanted-to-talk-to-you-" He said in wheezes. "Well, too bad, because I don't wanna talk to you" I looked away with my snout in the air. Cooper chuckled. "You are so much like Carmelita" I was walking to him, about to beat the living hell outta him, but thought against it. "I'm nothing like her! I, being a nice sister even though she disowned me, brought her the famous Crystal Rose and you wanna know what she told me?" I asked and waited for a little bit and spoke without even giving him enough time to answer. "She told me that I was no sister of hers!" Then I broke. I couldn't help it. I cried into Cooper's shirt. After what seemed like forever I was able to stop. "Why are you still here? I just met you or you think I'm Carmelita" He just looked at me caught off guard by me question. He was just about to answer when there was a knock on the door. I got up to and looked out the peep whole and there was my twin outside looking calm.<p>

Oooo, Cliff hanger...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note I know its a little late to mention, but this after the kaine island heist. Plz comment :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Sly's pov I looked over my shoulder expecting to see Catalina's beautiful face-wait, What...?  
>You like Carmelita, Sly. Yeah but their identical...and Cat's a thief...<br>Any back to the other topic, Catalina wasn't behind me. I stopped running. Did she ditch me? No, she wouldn't do that. She would want the backpack back. "Catalina?" No reply. So I started retracing my steps to where I seen her last. I then spotted a trail of...blood. I followed the trail and found a piece of black cloth, that looked like it had come off of Catalina's shirt and then I spotted a not written in purple ink.  
>I'm back, Cooper, I have taken Carmelita. If you want to see her alive then meet me at the Eiffel tower tomorrow at midnight. From...well you know who this is.<br>She thought she had taken Carmelita but instead she took...Catalina.  
>Uh-oh.<p>Catalina's pov I was slowly stirring. I was in a...jail cell? No I was in a cage with my hands and feet tied to bars with chains. Just then I heard a drawling voice. "Long time, no see, Carmelita" She thought I was Carmelita? What the heck has Carmelita been doing? If the tigress thought I was Carmelita, I would be Carmelita then. The tigress was now right in front of my cage now. "Hmm, you don't look suprised. Don't you wanna know how I survived the clockwerk insident?" Oh, she was Neyla. I heard all about this story. "Of course, I do Neyla" I said trying to sound angry. I gussed she fell for it, because she smirked. "When the clockwerek body fell into the lake, I managed to escape. Barely. However, I found an abandoned shed and stuck there for a while. I been waiting years for this moment, Fox and now its here" She said with a wicked grin. "So now we wait for Cooper so I can begin the process. But for now, you'll get a little sneak peak" Neyla said widening her wicked grin. Then before I knew it, she a got her whip and lashed it on my arms,<br>but I didn't scream. This seemed to upset her, because now she opened the cage with key's from her boots. Neyla then with drew a pocket knife. She then started cut the side of my right arm. I wouldn't scream. Then she started to cut my other arm, then my legs. By the time she did my legs, my arms were watery. "Scream and the pain will stop, Carmelita" Neyla paused for a moment, but I did nothing. "Suit yourself" She then stabbed my leg. "AHHHH!" I couldn't hold it in. I was gonna lose a lot of blood if I didn't give in any ways. She smirked again looking satisfied, left the cage, and left the room putting the pocket knife back in her pocket. I was alone bleeding and there was nothing I can do.

Sly's pov I went back to the safe house and told the gang about Catalina. "We have to get her" I told them. "Sly, It's most likely a trap to get you. After all no one can really predict what Neyla'll do next" Bently said. "So? We have to save her. We can't leave her there with her!" I needed to save her, it wasn't her fault she was in this mess. "You barely know her?" Bently protested. "I knew her long enough to, because she's Carmelita's twin and she's a thief" I hadn't actually told them that yet. Bently and Murray were both shocked. "How do you know it wasn't really Carmelita?" Murray asked. "Because Carmelita came to Cat's cabin while I was in the other room" Bently looked defeated now. "Fine, well help save her and make up a plan, but were going to have to have curmelita involved" He mumbled. "What?" Bently gave a sigh and said, "Were going to have to have Carmelita involved" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Catalina's pov I woke up,but I kept my eyes shut trying to convince myself that it was all a dream. I finally opened my eyes and nope. I was still in the cage with Neyla looking at me. "Morning. Don't worry only a few hours til midnight and you won't have to be in here...Alone." She walked away laughing that made the hair on my back run up and down my spine.

Sly's pov "Bentley are sure we should do this?" I asked. Right now, we were on a rooftop that was directly across from the police station. "Yes, she could help us get Catalina back" I sighed. I spent all of last night thinking of what that witch is doing to Cat. Ugh. The thought made me shudder. I also realized that I love Cat. So I will get her back. "Fine, only for Cat,though" I jumped on a rope to the roof of the police station. I crawled through the vents for at least 10 til I found Carmelita's office. "Carmelita..." I barely got the word out of my mouth before I was tackled to the ground. "What are you doing here, Ring tail?" "Please get off and I'll explain. It's really important" That made her get off. "Listen, Catalina has been kidnapped by Neyla"

Catalina's pov I swallowed back a scream. Momentarily, I was being stabbed multiple times all over my body. My back, my stomach, my legs, and my arms. I fur was covered in so much blood, there very few spots of my orange fur. I screamed as Neyla stabbed me in a wound that she already made. She smirked and put the knife away. "Men, load her in the van!" The purple tigress called. Then a wolf and an alligator came in the room. They both looked really sick when they looked at me. But then I was being carried into a black van with Neyla in the passenger seat, the alligator driving, and the wolf in the back with me.

Carmelita's pov I was waiting in position. Cooper and his gang were going to stall and fight while I get Cat.  
>Just then I a black van showed up. I quickly ran behind it and stayed low. "Oh, poodle! Don't you want to see Fox?" Neyla asked out loud. Then Cooper showed up out of the shadows. "Where is she?" Sly demanded. "Men, unload her!" Neyla said. Then a alligator and a wolf opened the back doors. I almost threw up at the sight of Cat. She was covered in blood from head to tail and locked in a cage. "Grab em, men" Then the alligator and wolf charged at sly and the cooper gang, while Neyla simply waited in the van. I crept up to Cat and started to pick the lock. "Carmel?" She asked. I just nodded.<br>I finally got her out of the cage and the two bodyguards were out. I helped Cat back to the Cooper gang. When they saw her Sly and the turtle turned pale, while the hippo turned green. I was walking to the van when I heard that familiar British voice."What? This isn't right! How dare you make a fool of me? Clock-la!" I turned around and saw something that would give me nightmares for the rest of my life. It was Neyla's figure but covered in metal from head to tail and her eyes were deep red. "You see when I was sent to the bottom of that lake in Paris, the Clock-la parts simply shrunk, not distroyed. It fit like a glove" Neyla explained examining her arm. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Catalina's pov I couldn't take this. I already lost so much blood in less then two days. I sank to my knees. Everyone noticed this. Neyla,The bodygurads, Sly, Carmelita, Murray, and Bentley. Before I knew it, Neyla grew to the size of a build board,two huge wings sprout from Neyla's sides, and she picked me up, and took off into the night. "Let..Go!" I managed to get out, but she just laughed at me. "Stupid girl, I could tell on the look on Cooper's face that he clearly loves you more then Carmelita" What? Sly doesn't love me. Does he? Neyla was flying high into the sky. "You want me to let go? Ok. Cheerio!" Neyla let me go. I never thought I would die because of crazy phsyopathic tigress. I could see the ground from here. I shut my eyes preparing for the hit. But it never came? I opened my eyes and saw "Sly? Carmelita?" Sly and Carmelita were on jet packs. I realized Sly was holding me and Carmel was shooting her shock pistol at Neyla. Neyla then dove straight down for us. Carmelita flew one way and Sly the other way. Sly flew behind a building. "Cat, look there's something you should know" He said all jittery. But before I could even ask, he kissed me. I felt sparks at such a terrible moment. The kiss wasn't that long reiuned by Neyla. "Ahh, I had the right twin along" She lunged at me, but Sly threw me onto the rooftop and jumped on Neyla's back. I just watched as Sly was swiping his cane across her head causing the metal to fall off and reveal her true form. "Cat?" I turned around and there was Carmelita with Bentely and Murray. I smiled at them and passed out.

*************************************************************************************************************  
>Catalina's pov My body ached but I was laying on something soft. I opened my eyes and I was laying in a bed. I got up slowly. There were bandages all over my legs and arms and I was back to my orange colored fur. Even a little small one on my ear. I went to the door but stopped when I heard voices. "...What if she never wakes up?" a heard Sly asked in a panick voice. Then I heard Bentley's voice. "Sly, calm down. I know for a fact, she will wake up" I decided to suprise them so I climbed on the ceiling with my claws and followed the voices silently. "But she's been out for nearly two weeks" Sly said. Wow. Two weeks. W hen I got in the room, I saw Sly, Bentley, Murrary, and Carmelita. This was going to be beautiful. I hopped down not making a sound and stayed crouched on the ground. "Sly, Cat will be fine" It wasn't Bentley's voice this time, but it was Carmelita's. I acted now. "HI!" I said real loudly jumping up from behind Sly. I fell over laughing as I saw everyone jump while Sly even yelped. "Ow" I stopped laughing. I got up off the ground, but to be tackled back down by Carmelita and Sly. "Ow get off. Yes I missed you too!" I told them. They both got off and helped me up but hugged me softly this time. "Cat, it's time I introduced you to Bentley and Murray" Sly then dragged my by the wrist to Bentley and Murray. "Hi, I'm Murray!" said the large purple hippo. "Hi" I smiled and turned to the small turtle now. "And I'm Bentley" "Hi, nice to meet you Bentley. And I guess you already know I'm Catalina."<br>I turned to Sly now. "So what happen?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Catalina's pov Everyone became silent and shifted uneasily in their place. This was not good. "What happen?" I asked again a little annoyed. "Well you see when you fainted I brought you back to the team van, then" Carmelita spoke then turned her head towards Sly, who I just now noticed, had a few bandages on his arms, legs, and tail. "Well, I manged to destroy all of the metal on Neyla, but she got...away" Sly said. I swear, my heart skipped a beat. I turned to sit down but I did a little to quickly and stumbled. I was about to fall but Murray caught me and led me to the chair. "Maybe you should get some rest..." Sly trailed off. "I'm fine. That was just a lot to take in, but just watch" I kicked a vase slightly off the table, turned and caught it in my paw right before it hit the ground. They all stared in amazement. "That was awesome!" Murray shouted. "That was cool!" Sly exclaimed. "Thank you, but you see? I'm totally fine" "Can I talk to you in priviaite?" Sly asked me. I nodded and followed him out the room. "How would you like to join the Cooper gang, Miss Fox?" I pretended to think it over even though I was going to say yes. "I don't know..." I trailed off. Sly then bent down and gave me a passionte kiss. "Well, ok. But we all know I'm better than you" I joked. "Oh really. I'm from a master of thieves clan" "We'll see who's the best, soon enough" I smirked. "Yes we will" We then headed back to the room. Not even knowing that Neyla was going to plan something terrible to get me and Sly.

Well what cha think. Planning to make a sequel! :)) 


End file.
